


Like Something Cosmic

by sailorchiron



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorchiron/pseuds/sailorchiron
Summary: I found a playlist on tumblr that was all teen!Malex, added some songs, subtracted some songs, and made a graphic for.  I have no memory of who I got the original tracklist from, I'll absolutely credit them if you let me know!  This is NOT the teen!Malex from Fade Into You, this is canon teen!Malex just from what little we see of them in season one.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Like Something Cosmic

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sailorchiron/49678425366/in/dateposted-public/)

~Like Something Cosmic~

First Day of My Life - Bright Eyes  
Time-Bomb - All Time Low  
Backseat Serenade - All Time Low  
Wild Heart - Bleachers  
A Thousand Years - Christina Perri  
Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows  
Secret Love Song (feat. Jason Derulo) - Little Mix  
Stutter - Marianas Trench  
Still Into You - Paramore  
I Get to Love You - Ruelle  
Your Song - Taron Egerton  
Marry Me - Train  
Cold Night - You Me At Six  
Two - Sleeping At Last  
Freak of Nature (feat. Tove Lo) - Broods  
Full Blown Love - Broods  
Saturday - Fall Out Boy  
Alone Together - Fall Out Boy  
Just One Yesterday - Fall Out Boy  
Bizarre Love Triangle (2014 remaster) - Frente!  
Dream - Imagine Dragons  
Beautiful Mess - Kristian Kostov  
Nothing Breaks Like a Heart (feat. Miley Cyrus) - Mark Ronson  
Happier - Marshmello & Bastille  
Love Love Love - Of Monsters and Men  
Such Great Heights - The Postal Service  
My Love - Sia  
I Melt With You - Sugarcult  
Costume Party - Two Door Cinema Club  
Bittersweet Symphony - The Verve  
Everything i wanted - Billie Eilish  
Somewhere Only We Know - Keane  
Forever Young - So They Say  
Can’t Help Falling in Love - Haley Reinhart

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys like this mix! ALL of these songs are on Apple Music if you use that.


End file.
